Helen of Sparta
by Helen of Sparta
Summary: This is the real story of Helen of Sparta. Why she went with Paris to Troy, and her views of before and after the Trojan War.
1. I Will Love You

I sat alone in my room. Pondering my existence, and why I continued living with this man who does not love me. Oh how I wish to grow old with someone I love, and watch our children grow old. The breeze crept in through the balcony, tossing my hair about like leaves on a windy day. I carefully removed the golden crown atop my head, placing it on the table beside me. I heard the shutting of my door from behind me, and a faint chill crept up my spine. I knew who it was, he had been in my bed everynight for the past week.   
  
"You should not be here."  
  
I said brushing a golden comb through my hair.  
  
"That's what you said last night."  
  
He slowly made his way over to me, he deep voice made me shiver in delight, yet I did not want him to know I enjoyed his presence.  
  
"Last night, was a mistake."  
  
I said staring blankly at the wall, I did not want to give into him, to be seduced by his masculin form, irresistable charm, and alltogether beauty.  
  
"And the night before?"  
  
I could feel him standing behind me. I shut my eyes, exhaling slowly, my whole body was trembling before him.  
  
"I've made many mistakes this week."  
  
I could feel his fingers gently touch my neck. I slightly tilted it to the side, longing to have his body against mine. He gently placed the hair that was draped in my face behind my shoulders, his fingers tracing my neck.  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
I longed for his touch, his body... his voice, calling out my name. I knew how much I had risked both our lives the past week giving in to him, and yet, I didn't care. I wanted him more then I had ever wanted anyone before. I slowly stood up, turning to face him. Our eyes met, my heart was racing. I could not control my actiong. My fingers crept to the brooches holding up the white gown that Menelaus had given me as a gift. The metal swiftly dropped to the ground, the gown falling limply after them. I stood naked before a Prince. A Prince who I loved. I wrapped my arms around his neck, our lips clashing. Our tongues met and the feeling of his fingers on my back made every inch of me go weak. We started to move backwards, our lips still locked and our eyes still shut. I felt my bed behind me and I leaned back onto it, our lips parting as we got situated. Paris pulled his armor up over his head and swiftly took anything else on that covered his sweaty body. He climbed back up onto the bed laying his body next to mine and touching our lips again. He gently lifted his body up onto mine, placing his lower torso between my now spread legs. And we made love. And when I say we made love, we did. Every night for the past week, I worshipped this man. He made me feel inferior to him, and I loved every inch of his body. Laying next to his perfect body, glazed in a sweat, was ecstasy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I stood next to his naked body. Our fingers tracing each other's skin, I never wanted to leave his side. I touched the necklace he had placed around my neck, the cool shells laid pleasantly against my skin.  
  
"They are beautiful."  
  
He smiled, moving a dangling hair out of my face.  
  
"But you know I cannot wear them, Menelaus will kill us both."  
  
"Why do you fear him?"  
  
"I do not fear him, nor death."  
  
I sat in silence, looking at the ground as he continued to stroke my cheek.  
  
"I fear tomorrow. Knowing you will sail away and I may never see you again."  
  
I touched his cheek, fighting back tears.  
  
"Before you came to Sparta, I was a ghost. I walked and I ate and I swam in the sea. But I was just a ghost."  
  
"You don't have to fear tomorrow."  
  
I looked up at him, sniffling as the fire crackled behind him.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He looked into my eyes, his own filled with hope. He smiled slightly, awaiting my answer.  
  
"Don't play with me."  
  
I said as a tear slid down my cheek.  
  
"Don't play..."  
  
I whispered staring at the ground.  
  
"If you come...we'll never be safe. Men will hunt us, the gods will curse us...but I'll love you, till the day they burn my body. I will love you..."  
  
I smiled faintly, whiping a tear away from my cheek. I leaned forward, pressing our lips together in agreement. 


	2. A Princess of Troy

Dawn shone through my window, welcoming me to a new day. i arrose from my bed, already fully dressed...pulling my hood up over my head and gathering my things. I quietly exited my room, swiftly walking down the halls. i nodded to a few servants, not wanting them suspicious. Menelaus was still in bed, and i had just enough time to make it down to the dock. i ran down the steps of the palace, hoping to catch Paris in time before he left. i had left him unanswered last night, and i decided that i wanted to be with him forever. i fled with all my might down to where the ships carrying my lover had ported and i saw him. his blue clothing and dark brown hair made me nearly cry at the sight of him.  
  
"Paris!"  
  
I called out, resulting in him turning around. His eyes lit up at the sight of me and I jumped into his arms.  
  
"Shh, someone will see you and we will both be killed."  
  
He whispered into my ear, clutching me close to his body.  
  
"The only one here is that poor old fisherman, and he won't tell a soul."  
  
I kissed him graciously, wrapping my arms around his neck.  
  
"Hurry, I have to hide you below the deck."  
  
We quietly snuck aboard the ship Paris was to be on. We climbed the wooden stairs below, where there were barrels and rats, but I nodded, glad to be leaving Menelaus and Sparta behind.  
  
"I will come down often, but we can not risk being caught."  
  
"I'll be fine my love."  
  
I said stroking his cheek and kissing him one last time before he went above deck.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
I sat alone in the dark, feeling a little sea sick as the boat rocked back and forth in the waves of the Aegean Sea. Occasionally Paris would come down to talk to me, tell me how our luck was, and how much longer the journey would be. I heard the footsteps of someone coming below deck, I ducked behind a barrel, spying to see who it was.  
  
"Helen?"  
  
The familiar voice said.   
  
"Paris...i thought you were someone else."  
  
I walked up to him and clasped his hands.  
  
"I need to tell Hector about you."  
  
"No Paris, don't. He will turn the ship around and you know Menelaus. He will have us both killed."  
  
"I have to, he is my brother."  
  
I stood quiet, knowing that Paris was going to do this no matter what I said. I ran my finger along his cheek bone and kiss him. Stepping off to the side and nodding. He slowly climbed back up the wooden ladder, and I watched him dissappear above deck. After a couple minutes the sounds of two men approaching the ladder was heard, and Paris' started to come below deck. Following him, was his older brother, Hector. I stepped forward, removing my hood and looking at the ground. I could tell by the silence that he was furious. He took one look at me, then back at Paris, and stormed back up the ladder, Paris glanced at me and then followed shortly after. At that moment, I knew we were doomed.  
  
"Turn this ship around. To Sparta!"  
  
I heard from above deck, and I dropped to my knees in tears. I could not stand to know that my love would be killed by Menelaus. My knees were damp from the wet floor and I wept. It felt like days went by before Paris returned.   
  
"Helen!"  
  
He called when he saw me on the ground, tearstained. I through my arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"I won't let him kill you. I won't."  
  
He whiped the tears from beneath my eyes, smiling slightly.  
  
"Why do you smile when you know of our doom?"  
  
I said quite confused at his chosen mood at that time.  
  
"We are going to Troy."  
  
He said pushing a strand of hair out of my face.  
  
"But---But i heard Hector say we were headed to Sparta."  
  
"He changed his mind my love. You are to be a Princess of Troy."  
  
I smiled, laughing through my tears, and we kissed, embracing each other in joy.  
  
"A Princess of Troy."  
  
I said whiping away my tears. 


	3. Arriving

Nights on the ship weren't half as bad as I suspected. Sleeping with my love at my side, not having to worry about Menelaus storming in at any given moment, was very comforting. I stared for hours up at the wooden ceiling as Paris covered my skin in passionate kisses. Hector lay only a few feet away from us, so I tried my hardest to keep Paris quiet.  
  
"My love, what is the matter?" Paris whispered, running his warm fingers through my hair and against my skin.  
  
"I worry about Troy."  
  
"What do you worry about?"  
  
"Well, the people. And your father. What if they don't like me Paris." He laughed quietly, stroking my jawline.  
  
"They will love you, because I love you." I looked up at him, the moon shone in his eye.  
  
"I hope so." I said quietly, rubbing my fingers against his.  
  
"Quiet over there, or I'll throw you overboard." Hector called out, trying to get a decent night's rest. I smiled, leaning my head against Paris' shoulder. A blinked a few times, before my eyes flutter shut. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep, was the beating of Paris' heart.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"M'lord and M'lady...we have arrived." One of the crew members said, lightly shaking Paris, causing me to wake up as well.   
  
"We're at Troy?" I said quickly standing up, hurrying after Paris as he climbed up the ladder.  
  
As my head came above the surface I realized where we were. Huge sand hills rolled on for miles and the Temple of Apollo was eye's view. A crewsman grabbed my hand, helping me up the rest of the way, for I was still in awe. Hector leaped over the side of the ship, Paris following soon after. The crew took a wooden plank, setting it up against the side of the ship, allowing me to walk down it to get to the beach. Hundreds of people were there, along with horses, chariots and umbrellas. An armed guard marched up to Paris and Hector, bowing at their feet.  
  
"M'lords, King Priam has sent you this."  
  
Two large looking chariots came up, and I'm sure Paris saw the surprise in my eyes because he smiled and laced our fingers together. Paris and I got on one, and Hector on the other.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entering Troy, I felt like a goddess. Flower petals were being thrown everywhere and the cheering of thousands of people were ringing in my ears. Paris and Hector were waving nonstop, and I sat and smiled. Occasionally I would say women or men whispering about me to someone standing next to them, sending me glares.  
  
"It's okay, you learn to ignore them" Paris said stroking the top of my arm. I loved when Paris tried to comfort me, it made me fall even more in love with him. Suddenly the chariot stopped and I looked up to see a huge stone palace, draped with banners and vines. We were helped down, and slowly made our way up the palace. Walking down many halls until it led us back outside on a balcony. We slowly walked up a few steps to where I saw King Priam. He slowly arrised from his throne and walked over. Embracing each other in a hug, Hector and Priam stood only a few feet from me and Paris.  
  
"My son" Priams voice said. His voice was deep, and you could tell just by hearing it, how wise this old man was.  
  
"Father" Hector said against the old man standing before us. Hector stepped away and Priam now looked upon Paris.  
  
"Paris" He said in a quieter more settle tone. Taking Paris' head into his hands and kissing him gently above each eye. Paris stepped back, still facing Priam but coming towards me.  
  
"Father...this is Helen." I stepped forward, nodding my head to him.  
  
"Helen. Helen of Sparta?" He said looking at me questionable.  
  
"Helen of Troy" Paris corrected him. Priam looked at Paris and then back at me. His eyes a brilliant blue entranced me.  
  
"I've heard rumors of your beauty" His voice bellowed as I stepped up onto the step, only one away from being even with him.   
  
"For once..." He kissed me along the side of my eyes, and I felt like I was standing before a god.  
  
"the gossips were right" He kissed me on the other side and I stepped back, smiling.  
  
"Welcome." 


	4. Helen of Troy

After King Priam greeted us, Hector walked directly over to a tall woman with dark brown hair who was carrying a baby. She cried gathing Hector into her arms and weeping against his neck, showering him in greatful kisses.  
  
"Oh Hector" She cried as she kissed him, and then lifted up the baby, showing him their new child.  
  
"Andromache..." He said quietly as he stared wide-eyed at his new son. Suddenly a young girl burst through the archway...running over to us.  
  
"Briseis!" Paris called out walking over to where she was running towards.  
  
"Briseis has chosen to follow Apollo as a preistess and so keep her virginity" Priam said from behind us. The young girl had beautiful brown hair which hung past her shoulders in delicate wringlets. She had a golden crown placed atop of her head and a long white gown trailing behind her. She was very beautiful, and her smile brightened the entire room.  
  
"Paris!" She called out running into his arms. At first I was startled, thinking it was his old lover, or anything of that sort. My smile faded, and my eyes traced the ground as my cheeks burned with jealousy.  
  
"Dear Cousin!" He said holding her back and looking at her, smiling from cheek to cheek. Hearing those words was a relief and I was able to wear a genuine smile once again.  
  
"You grow more beautiful each time I see you!" She then ran over to Hector giving him a hug as well. I walked up slowly behind Paris, taking his hand slowly in mine, not wanting to stand behind him alone.  
  
"Oh, cousin! I want you to meet someone." She slowly walked over and I stepped forward smiling.  
  
"This is Helen."  
  
"Helen? Helen of Sparta?" She questioned just as her Uncle had done.  
  
"Helen of Troy." I said correcting her before Paris could. I looked back at him and he had a huge smile on his face, despite the fact that we could have started a war for this title. She grinned at me and pulled me into an embrace.  
  
"Well I am glad you are here, Helen." She gave me a firm squeeze and I stood in her arms for a few breif seconds before she backed up and ran back over to the baby.  
  
"Father, I'm going to show Helen around the Palace." Paris said taking my hand and rubbing his fingers against mine, leading me away from the now very crowded room. Priam nodded, slowly walking back over to his throne and took a seat as we walked swiftly away. My dark dress dragged gently on the ground, and I tried to keep up with Paris' pace as he led me around the huge palace, not quiet telling me where we were going.  
  
"Paris...where are we going?" I said trying to make sure I wouldn't trip, or get lost trying to find my way back. He came to a large wooden door, knocking on it a few times then stepping back. His fingers pressed to his lips, telling me to be quiet. He slowly lifted the large wooden lock from the door, letting us in. His fingers wrapped around the torch, grabbing it into his hand as we walked down the large yet narrow path, holding firmly onto my hand. He led my down, and I could hear the trickling of water nearby.  
  
"Where are we?" I whispered as he set down the torch in a holder, leading me under an archway until we were no longer walking on stone, it was now solid dirt under our feet. We came across a bench and we both sat down as I looked around. My eyes traveled upwards, where I expected there to be a ceiling, but realized they had none, and all we could see were the stars.  
  
"Oh Paris...it's beautiful!" I said gasping at the sight of all the beautiful green plants, the tiny creek running by behind us, and the stars twinkling in the sky. He lifted up my hand, kissing it, and then returning it back to its place in my lap. The wind slowly whipped my hair about behind me, and I tucked a piece behind my ear...studying Paris' every inch of skin. My hands slowly trailed up his arms, and we stood as I started to do so. His brilliant blue robes stood out against the pitch black sky. I slowly slid them off his shoulders, letting them drop limply to his sides.His skin glistned in the moonlight. One by one he unclipped the brooches holding up my dress until I was standing before him in nothing, and he the same to I. We ran our fingers over each other's body..teasing each other. Our lips only pressed together breifly and then we would pull apart, moving our noses against one another, and then kiss again. The breathing was stiffled, and our bodies began to sweat in the crisp night air. Paris slowly and reluctantly sank to the ground, letting me lay on top of him. But, after much kissing, he rolled over on top of me, running his fingers through my hair, and kissing beneath my ear. My toes curled up in sheer ecstasy as I clutched onto his lower back, staring into the night sky. 


	5. The Wind is Bringing them Closer

Our bodies were pressed together to keep warm, and we stared into each other's eyes, not speaking or moving.  
  
"Promise me you will never leave me" I said after a long period of silence, rubbing my nose against his. He sat silent staring into my eyes.  
  
"Paris?" I whispered, running my finger against his bottom lip. It was smooth, not in the slightest bit chapped. It was a pale pink color, drops of spit were shining in the moonlight.  
  
"I will never leave you, my love" He said running his fingers through my hair and I curled my head under his chin, laying against his chest. Listening to the pounding of his heart, his chest rising and falling in tempo with his heart.  
  
"We should go eat" He whispered into my ear, running his thumb against my jawline. I took one more glance up at the twinkling stars, before standing up and gathering my clothing. We both slid them on and silently made our way down to where we would eat.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The meal was delicious, but sitting at the table was a bit akward. Hector sat to the left of Priam, and to the left of Hector was Andromache and their son. To the left of her was Briseis and then a bunch of guards. Paris was to the right of Priam and to the right of Paris is where I was seated. I ate in silence, as Hector told his father of our trip. I stared out at the balcony which overlooked the sea. Worried of what was to come in due time. At once I lost my appetite, sitting with my hands in my lap. Paris gave me a look, a "what is wrong" look. I faintly smiled and shook my head to let him know I was alright. Everyone finished up their dinner, and we were excused to go to sleep. Paris led me to our room. It was brilliantly decorate, golden statues and a large bed. A huge balcony and a large colorful rug in the middle of the floor. I smiled and walked to the balcony as Paris changed. My white dress was flowing behind me in the wind, matching the rippling of my hair. I leaned against the stone wall as I looked out at the sea, standing in complete silence.  
  
"They are coming for me" I said, my eyes burning, tears longing to stream down my cheeks.  
  
"The wind is bringing them closer." The moon pierced through the pitch black sky like a sword through human flesh.  
  
"We can leave." He said walking up behind me. His voice urgent, a hint of excitement in his tone.  
  
"You would leave Troy for me?" I said looking up at him confused.  
  
"You left for me." He said looking down at me and then out at the sea.  
  
"I can take care of us. I can hunt, I can feed us." He said as I started walking towards the bed. He was following close behind me.  
  
"We are the reason for this war, if we leave, there will be no war" He said smiling and looking down at me.  
  
"I know Menelaus, he won't believe we are gone. He will burn every house until he finds us." I said almost in tears.His eyes were so hopeful, i gazed into them, knowing that we had to stay.   
  
"Then I will make it easy for him to find me" His words echoed through the room. He sounded so confident and sure of himself, when in reality we both knew that Menelaus would kill him with one stroke.  
  
"You are young my love." I said looking down at the ground and gently stroking his jawline. I pulled his lips against mine, taking in a deep breath before parting again. I turned around, letting my dress fall to the ground and pulling back the many blankets and pulling them back over my naked body. I rested my head on the pillow and stared at Paris, who's back was now facing me. My eyes drifted shut, and I fell into a deep sleep. 


	6. Comforted by Andromache

The morning sun beat in through the window, shining onto my eyelids. There was a pounding on our door, which resulted in Paris getting up from his spot on the bed, swiftly pulling on his robes. He opened the door to find Hector. I sat up pulling the covers up over my body watching the two brothers storm to the balcony. As they disappeared out of the room, I quickly jumped out of the bed, pulling on a dark blue dress and then following them onto the balcony. I turned the corner, to see them standing against the railing looking out into the distance. The sun shone down on all of Troy, people walking about buying and selling things. Horses drawing carts full of vegetables and all different types of foods paced back and forth throughout the alleys. My eyes followed the horizon, reaching the deep blue sea, and then they stopped. The water was speckled, with tiny white dots.  
  
"It's them. They've come for me." I said starting to hypervenilate, burying my face into Paris' chest. A horn was being blown in the distance and Paris tried to comfort me by rubbing my arm. Hector scowled at us both then turned sharply, taking large steps towards the door. Paris chased after him, and I chased after Paris.  
  
"Do you see what you have done?" Hector yelled throughout the halls as we chased after him.  
  
"This will be the greatest war of all time...and you caused it." Hector said not letting Paris speak. Paris was getting frustrated, and I could tell by the way he kept itching the back of his neck. Paris turned around quickly telling me to go with Briseis and the other preistesses and talk while him and his brother worked things out. Even though I felt uncomfortable I slowly walked over to where they were sitting anyway.  
  
"Oh Helen. Good morning." Briseis said, smiling cheerfully. She had a bowl and her and the other preistesses were mixing together a bunch of different herbs and spices.   
  
"Good morning." I smiled back, looking at all the other beautiful girls by her side. I really admired them, giving up so much for the gods, giving their lives to them. I could never do that.   
  
"Helen...Helen of Sparta?" One of the girls at her sides said. I nodded, not in the mood to correct her.  
  
"You are the one with Paris!" She said scooting closer to me.  
  
"Why did you leave Sparta?" She said looking up at me, waiting for an answer.  
  
"Well, uhh.." I said trying to think of something to say.  
  
"Yeah, were you in love with Menelaus?"  
  
"And did you know you would cause this war?" The questions were being pummeled at me like stones at a dog with three legs. I bit my lip, glancing from girl to girl not knowing what to do or say.  
  
"Ladies, I think we should leave Helen alone." A voice behind me said.  
  
"I'm sure she's had a troubled past couple of days" I turned to see Andromache walking up behind me. She opened her hand, offering me help. I placed my hand in hers, pulling myself off the ground. I looked down at the girls who were now whispering back and forth to each other, and then glanced away. Andromache led me out of the room and to a balcony that peered over the entirety of Troy. The ocean wasn't in view and all we could see were the people of Troy. I ran my fingers over the rigid stone that made up the railing. I looked up at Andromache, her dark hair blowing in the sharp wind, her freckles placed perfectly among her cheeks.  
  
"Do you hate me...for what I have done?" I said quietly, focusing back down on my fingers. She didn't answer right away, and I didn't blame her. My foolishness with Paris causes her husband to go to war. It could be his death, and it would be our fault.  
  
"No, I do not hate you." She said looking down at me. I could see the water shining in her eyes, tears building up.  
  
"I'm really sorry..." I said wrapping my arms around her, comforting her.  
  
"You don't know what it's like. Being married to someone, you hate more then anything else." I studdered, trying not to break down.  
  
"Everyday I woke up, and wanted to drown myself in the sea. It wasn't until Paris arrived in Sparta, that I even had a reason to live." Tears trickled down my cheeks, dropping off my chin and splattering onto the ground.  
  
"I coudn't stay there, I couldn't" Tears fell harder and harder down my cheeks as Andromache stroked the back of my head, now she was the one comforting me.  
  
"I did not mean to cause anyone pain. That was not my intentions."   
  
"Shhh...it's alright. We will get through this, I promise you" I sniffled and looked at Paris who now walked out onto the balcony with Hector at his side. I walked up to Paris and Hector went over to Andromache. I jumped into Paris' arms, I think surprising him at first.  
  
"I love you, more then Poseidon loves the sea, and Zeus loves Hercules." I kissed him frantically on his cheek and he stood bewildered.  
  
"I love you too..but." I cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"I don't regret leaving Sparta. I want to be with you forever." My hands ran over his cheeks quickly, and I kissed him urgently. He clutched me against his body and continued to hush me. I opened my eyes to see all the preistesses watching over us like hawks.When the saw me look at them, they gathered there stuff, standing up and getting ready to leave.  
  
"I must say good-bye to my cousin, they are going to Apollo's temple to gather some things." I nodded, whiping tears from under my eyes. I watched my love walk over to Briseis, and then glanced over my shoulder, noticing Andromache crying into Hector's neck. Hector glared at me, and I bit my lip, slowly walking in Paris' direction. 


	7. You Already Have Me

The sun beat down on my skin, and I felt like I would fall to the ground in a melted pile of skin if I stayed in it any longer. I wasn't in the mood for lunch, who could be. I stared over the railing at the wives hugging their husbands good-bye. Crying screams could be heard all over as wives begged their husbands not to leave. Little kids clutched onto their father's legs, weeping for the fact that they may never see him again. Hundreds of men walked down the dirt roads, headed towards the building where they would get their armour and swords. my eyes already swollen and pink from crying literally the whole day started to water again. Women from the streets looked up at me, screaming and cursing my name. Armed guards had to refrain them from throwing stuff at me, or trying to kill me. I backed away from the edge immediately, horrified at the amount of pain and greif I had caused. I turned around to find no one left in the room, and I was puzzled. Where could they have all gone to? I rushed in, my heart racing and my eyes searching frantically for Paris.  
  
"Paris?" I called out running down the halls. I heard a sound from a room up ahead, and I hurried in the direction, praying to the gods that it was Paris. But when I turned the corner I found Andromache, sitting on the edge of a bed with her son in her arms weeping as she rocked him back and forth. I walked over slowly, taking a seat next to her.  
  
"He left for the beach." A sniffled cry was let out and I wrapped my arm around her.  
  
"He will return." I said leaning my head against her shoulder. I looked at the baby who was now squirming in the blanket, his arms reaching out and trying to grab ahold onto something. He was helpless.  
  
"Helen." I heard Paris say and I looked up to see him at the door.  
  
"Paris!" I called rushing over to him.  
  
"I thought you were going to the beach...with Hector?" I ran my hands all over his face, just happy to be in standing with him, sure that he was away from harm. He shook his head and then looked up at Andromache who staring off into the distance, entranced by the tiny horsemen riding away. Suddenly a guard charged into the room, shaking us all from our trance-like state.  
  
"My lord...the preistesses...they went to Apollo's temple...the Greek army is invading there!" The guard yelled frantically. Paris looked out at the sea.  
  
"Briseis..." He said quietly, but loud enough for everyone in the room to understand him. He rushed out of the room.  
  
"Paris!" I called after him, grabbing his arm and wishing for him to stay with me.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"I must go find Briseis."  
  
"But that is sure death!" I fumbled for my words, trying to convince him of his fate. If he went to Apollo's temple alone, he was doomed to die among the many other's...his blood pouring onto the scorching sand.  
  
"I have to do something!" Paris cried out angrily.  
  
"I cannot stay here with the women and await my cousin and my brother's fate!" I started crying, pleading for him not to leave my side. I continued to chase after him, even after he walked up to King Priam to request permission to leave.  
  
"Father, Briseis and the other Preistesses are in Apollo's temple...where the Greek are taking over the beach right now. I request permission to go make sure she is alright." Priam looked over me, i stood sniffling and trying to hide my face from the king. He then looked back over at Paris and opened his mouth to speak, though the words did not come out as soon as he opened it.  
  
"Paris......I know you wish to be among the soldiers...and men who are fighting for Troy...but you are too young and have not enough training to go amongst the dying men. Hector is out there...and if he finds Briseis, i trust he will make sure she is alright."  
  
"But Father, I have every right to defend..." He was cut off immediately by Priam.  
  
"I suggest you take your Princess and comfort her, it will be a long day in Troy for you." Paris nodded his head, not going to pressure his father any further for the moment. He gripped my arm (a little too tight might i add) and pulled me into our room. He started pacing around the room as I sat on the bed, wondering what he was contemplating in his mind.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" He said out of pure fury throwing his arms in the air.  
  
"Do what?" I said looking at him questionably, completely ignorant to what I had done to make him so infuriated.  
  
"Keep me locked up here. Do you not think me strong enough to fight? If so...please tell me!" I shook my head, astonished he would think such things.  
  
"No...no Paris i don't think that about you. I love you." I said standing up and walking towards him, not quite sure what it was he wanted to hear.  
  
"The Greeks came here to kill you, and retrieve me. Going down to the beach is like gift-wrapping yourself to Menelaus. He will not stop until he finds you dead" I tried my best to comfort him, and explain to him why I didn't want him down there. But in the end it was his father who wouldn't let him, not I.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hours went by, but they seemed like years. Andromache would not come out of her room, and Paris sat in silence, waiting for his brother to return. Soon, out in the distance, tiny little men on horses could be made out returning to Troy's gates. Priam ordered for the men to be let in. Andromache, Paris, and myself rushed down to the footsteps of the palace, our eyes searching the men for Hector's familiar face.  
  
"Hector!" We heard Andromache shout out, and for a second in time my stomach flopped. I couldn't inhale or exhale...and my body refused to move. I blinked my eyes a few times, staring blankly at where Andromache was headed to see Hector scoop her up in his arms. Paris quickly ran over, searching but not for his brother.  
  
"Briseis! Did you find her?" He said looking around and behind the army.  
  
"She was in Apollo's Temple." Hector's head fell towards the ground and he looked back up at Paris. i never knew Paris was so close with his cousin, but I was afraid for him of the news to come.  
  
"A warrior by the name of Achilles killed the Priests in the temple. He desicrated Apollo's statue, and yet he was not struck down dead by the Gods. I am afraid, I did not find Briseis." Paris looked back at me, his eyes huge and brown. It was almost as if, he carried all of the world's misery in those two deep pupils. I looked up at the sky, praying to Zeus that all this would just end. All the pain, the torture, the death, I wanted it all to just end.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was setting, as we made our way back into the palace. Dinner was replaced by a meeting for the princes, the king, the high preist, and the top commanders for the army. I sat in our room, laying warm and naked beneath the blankets, thinking about all that has happened in this short amount of time. Tears rolled off my cheeks, and I wiped them away with the edge of the blanket. The course woven threads scratched my soft rosey skin, and as I set it down i heard the door click. Paris slowly undressed, and then joined me in the bed. I turned over, so I would be facing him, and I looked up into his dark lonely eyes. Our legs rubbing each other slowly as I leaned forward and softly kissed his bottom lip.  
  
"i'm sorry...my love" i whispered against his skin, his cold fingers delicately rubbing against my flesh.  
  
"i am fighting Menelaus tomorrow." he said staring away, biting his lip afraid of what I would say. i was astonished, everyone in the palace knew what would become of him if he challenged Menelaus to a deul. i sat up quickly, the blanket falling of my body and paris' eyes soon trailed to my body instead of the wall.  
  
"wh-wh-how?" i said stuttering as i moved a dark brown curl from in his face.  
  
"the loser will burn before nightfall...and the winner will have you"   
  
"I don't want you to fight for me Paris. I am already yours" I leaned forward, bringing his lips against mine...not ever wanting to let go. Our fingers slid against each other's sweaty body, and for that single moment I forgot all of my troubles. There was no war, no pain, no death...all there was, were our two bodies against each other, and our love. 


	8. Death of a King

The sun beat down on my naturally pale skin. My nails dug deep into the stone in front of me, my heart beating off tempo. My chest felt like it had been pierced by a spear, straight through my heart, and back out again through my stomach. Even though that really hadn't happened, I could almost feel the blood seeping out of me. Paris glanced back at me, and I started choking on my breath.  
  
"Helen, come sit next to me." Priam's deep voice boomed from behind me. I slowly walked backwards, releasing my death grip on the stone, and trying to watch Paris out of the corner of my eye. I slowly sat, my warm silky dress scraping against the cold hard stone. Andromache sat on the other side of Priam, and we both stared ahead, entranced at the two men we loved riding slowly up to Menelaus and Agamemmnon. They started to part, but Menelaus grabbed his brother fiercly, and I could see Hector and Paris talking as they started to walk away. My heart skipped a beat...for I thought Paris was going to be safe from harm. I thought too soon. Way, too soon. Paris turned around, grabbing his shield, and placing on his helmet...as did Menelaus. My eyes started to sting, and my breathing became more infrequent. Menelaus took the first blow, but Paris dodged it. That swing was followed by many more, crashing into Paris' sheild until it knocked him to the ground...his helmet rolling across the sandy surface. He stood up immediately, backing up and leaving his helmet on the ground. Menelaus laughed and tossed his helmet to the side, dropping his sheild as well. Agamemmnon stood in the back laughing as he watched his brother break down Paris little by little. Finally and unsuspected, Paris got in a good punch. Sending blood dripping down Menelaus' chin. But once again, Menelaus knocked Paris to the ground.This time Paris wasn't quick enough to his feet, and Menelaus shoved his sword into Paris' leg. I covered my mouth, tears burning my eyes. Right as Menelaus lifted his sword, ready to bring it down on the one and only person I live for...Paris crawled away. He cowered at Hector's feet, wrapping his arms around his brother's legs. Menelaus walked slowly after him.  
  
"IS THIS WHAT YOU LEFT ME FOR?" He called up to me, and tears rolled down my cheeks. I couldn't hear what they were saying, so dashed to the edge, hoping to be at better hearing distance. Menelaus and Hector were arguing, and this sent Andromache to the edge as well, and we peered down at the men, praying for their lives. Menelaus raised his sword once again, and I let out a yelp, turning towards Andromache for comfort. But what I heard, was not the dying of a Prince.   
  
"Oh thank Zeus.." I heard Andromache say as she turned me towards the men. On the ground lay not Paris, but Menelaus. Agamemmnon was infuriated and a horn was sounded for war. Hector and Paris turned, fleeing from the field to get out of way for the war. But as they about made it to safety, Paris turned around, running back out to fetch his sword.  
  
"PARIS!" I cried out of pure frusturation. Tears coming to my eyes again, in greatfullness as my love had barely avoided certain death. I ran, fleeing down the stairs to meet Paris at the gates. I rounded the last corner and there he was, collapsed against a wall as tons of men around him reinforced the locks on the gates, and shot arrows down. I ran to his side immediately, kissing him so much that I didn't leave enough time for breathing.  
  
"Oh oww." He said quietly, softly lifting my hand from his leg. I had forgotten about his wound and gasped when I saw all the blood on my hand.  
  
"My love, we need to stitch that immediately." I said grabbing his hand and showering it in kisses. He nodded, and I helped him stand up. He put his arm around my neck and he limped at my side all the way to our room. 


	9. A White Flower

The sun was setting, and darkness was covering all of Troy like a woven blanket. The stars shone brilliantly in the sky, almost as if they were mocking us down below. I was confused at if the Gods were pleased or not with it all...but I guess we will find out in due time. I slowly placed the thread in the needle, bringing it up to Paris' skin. He lay down in front of me, still clothed, but his armour was on the ground beside him. I could feel his skin tensing up as I placed the needle against his warm tan skin. I forcefully pressed into it, causing it to push all the way through and I could feel him flinch as I did so.  
  
"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I said jerking back suddenly, not wanting to cause anymore pain to him. He shook his head, and I continued to weave in and out of his skin, pulling the threads tight so the wound would no longer be open.   
  
"You think I am a coward, don't you..." He said quietly, his eyes staring at the ground, and I stopped sewing, placing my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I do not think that of you. Menelaus is a great warrior..." He cut me off, turning to look at me.  
  
"I threw my pride away, just so I wouldn't die. I chose to live, when I should have stayed and fought."  
  
"We both know that Menelaus would have killed you..' I said quietly, brushing my fingers against his chin, trying to cool his temper.  
  
"But I would have died with honor..." He said hastily, his brow covered in a glazed sweat as he began to get worked up over the matter.  
  
"I do not want a fierce warrior! I want someone I can love. Someone I can grow old with." I said lightly turning his chin towards me, so he would look into my eyes.  
  
"When I was with Menelaus...everyday I woke up, and wanted to drown myself in the sea....everything changed when you came to Sparta. You gave me a reason to live Paris..." I pleaded into his eyes, wanting him to realize this. When our eyes met, I tried with all my might not to push our lips together and make love to him right there. I forced myself to look back down at his leg and finish the sewing job. I tied the last knot with the thread, using my nails to break the string. I stood up, placing the needle and the rest of the thread on a table on the other side of the room. I walked back slowly, gathering my thoughts in the back of my head. Paris watching slowly out the balcony until I came into his view. I stood there for a second, not quite sure with what I was doing. My breathing became heavier, and I let my eyes slowly drift shut. I took the pin out of my hair, letting it fall loosely to my shoulders, and the pin fell shattering on the floor as it landed. My hands then silently made their way back up to my shoulders pulling off the brooches holding up my dress. The dress fell limply to the ground and the brooches did shortly after, landing on the dress without making a sound. I felt his lips touch mine, and I grasped his sweaty arms in my hands. But our kiss fell not as fierce and he gently laid me in bed, my eyes opening confused at what was happening. Was he leaving me? He winced in pain as he kneeled down to the ground, and I looked over my shoulder kissing him and running my hand down his now bare pecs. He softly kissed my neck, trailing down to my chest, and my breathing began to quicken. I watched as his hand reached over, grabbing a white flower from the vase. He stopped kissing me, trailing the flower down my neck and across the rest of my body. Amazingly, it felt perfect. I started to sweat, and the cold petals against my scorching body did wonders. His fingers danced on my skin as he blew the soft white petals down my stomach between my legs. I started to moan out, twisting my finger in his tight brown curls, arching my back in ecstasy. My muscles started to go weak, and my toes curled tightly as I became more and more dellusional. The room was racing around me, and I dug my head further and further into my pillow, my hands now clutched onto the bed. I let out one final gasp of air, before moaning out Paris' name. My body went completely numb and limp, falling to the bed in exhaustion. My heart raced in my chest, as I tried to regain my breathing. I felt his lips grace my neck as he carefully climbed over me, taking the spot next to me in the giant bed.  
  
"Goodnight" He whispered into my ear. I smiled to myself, completely and utterly satisfied. Right as I was about to close my eyes and drift asleep, he laid the flower he had trailed against my body in front of me. I bit my lip, partially embarrased, but it was the most beautiful flower I had ever seen. A great wind burst in through the window, sending the flower twirling in the wind. It tossed and turned in the crisp night air, and I fell asleep smiling. 


	10. The Secret Escape

How could it be morning already? It felt like I had only fallen asleep for a few moments. I looked around the room dizzily, trying desperately to make out if this was reality or just a dream. I pressed firmly on my eyelids with my fingertips, rubbing back and forth vigorously, blinking them open slowly. I turned around, to find the other half of the bed empty...Paris had disappeared yet again.  
  
"Why do I do this to myself" I whispered quietly with a hint of aggravation in my voice. I stood up quickly, slipping into a dress I had not yet worn in Troy. I walked down the hall, stopping when I saw them. Their voices were loud, and I could not tell if they were in an argument or not. Hector had all his armour on already, and yet Andromache was still in her nightgown. Their son, in Andromache's arms, started crying...as did Andromache. They pulled each other into an embrace, weeping onto each other's shoulders. Hector must have done this stuff a lot because he had just comforted me the same way not even the night before last. As I sat there, I dozed in and out of reality, my mind busy remembering the night before.  
  
Paris lay asleep in the bed. I could not sleep. My mind was bursting with confusion and my head throbbed like it had never done before. I stood up hastily, walking out onto the balcony, thinking that some fresh air would cure me of the pain. I saw the fires being put out on the beach as all the Greek Warriors were falling asleep, and I cursed them all for doing this. I turned around slowly at the stirring noises of Paris, to find he had only shifted positions and was still fast asleep. I took small steps until I re-entered the room. I crouched onto the hard ground, slowly stroking Paris' warm soft cheeks. He could be dead at this exact moment tomorrow. I might have to sleep here alone for the rest of my time. He will die all because of me. These thoughts were all racing through my mind. The throbbing beat harder and harder until I had to squint to keep from falling over. I stumbled over to our dresser, pulling out the cloak I had worn the night I snuck onto the ship with Paris, and throwing it atop my clothes. I dizzily crept out the door, racing down the steps and turning the corner to the garden. As I did so, I saw Hector coming my way, I glanced at him and then started to run.  
  
"Wait! You, stop!" He called out from behind me, but I kept running. Unfortunately, (being he is a warrior) he caught up to me, firmly gripping my arm and turning me around. He removed my hood, tears running down my cheeks.  
  
"Let me go!" I called out trying to pry his fingers from my arm and run away.  
  
"Where are you going?" His deep voice said as he dug his fingers deeper into my arm.  
  
"To return myself to Menelaus...this war was all my fault, and Paris is going to fight tomorrow because of me." I said hiding my eyes from his. Whenever I looked upon Hector I felt belittled, like he was someone of greatness that I needed to feel inferior too. I tried to shake my arm free of his grip yet again, but I had no luck.  
  
"Even if you return now, there will still be a war. Do you think Agamemmnon brought all of Greece across the sea to win you back for his brother? Agamemmnon has been looking for a reason to attack Troy for years, and the night you left with Paris gave him one." I looked up at him, tears rolling off my cheeks and crashing onto the ground. I tried to think of something to say but nothing came to mind.  
  
"I-ah-I...don't want Paris to die. Just let me go...please" I said yanking one last final time. I looked up at him, my eyes large and pitiful, tears dripping out like an neverending stream. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped for breath, sending me collapsing into Hector's arms. He held me in them for quiet a while. They were much bigger and warmer then Paris' but he didn't make me feel quite as protected as when I was in my love's. I started lightly pounding on his chest with my fists.  
  
"Why won't you let me go...please let me go..." I continued to mutter, and he began to slowly rock me back and forth. Crying so hard made me short of breath, and I started gasping for oxygen. I clutched onto his dark blue robe, trying desperately to recooperate.  
  
"My brother is going to fight tomorrow no matter what happens." He paused for a second, looking down at me and then back up at the sky.  
  
"He needs you tonight more then he has ever needed you before....give him the comfort that he deserves." I sniffled a few times into his chest, nodding frantically and then regaining my strength to stand on my own. My breathing regulated, and I pulled the hood back up over my hair. From where I was standing, I could see our room. I looked over at Hector who stood silently, awaiting for me to speak.  
  
"You know....Andromache is a lucky woman." I said looking up at him and managing to force a smile on my face despite all my tears. He chuckled to himself and then nodded.  
  
"And Paris is lucky to have you." There was an akward silence after that. We both stood there looking at each other then back at the sky unsure of what to say. I finally broke the silence by saying goodnight, and then we both slipped away quietly into the night in opposite directions. I opened the large wooden door to our room, where Paris still lay sound asleep on our large comfy bed. I crawled into bed with my clothes still on, sticking my face extremely close to Paris' and rubbing my fingers along the back of his neck and then twirling them in his curls. I gently kissed him a few times on his lips, not trying to wake him, and yet not trying to keep him asleep. His eyes fluttered open, and he stared at me until a smile crept upon his lips.  
  
"is it morning already?" he said in a raspy voice, blinking a few times.  
  
"no..." i smiled and kissed him again, pulling his naked body against my gown.  
  
"go to sleep." i whispered against his lips, and he did as i told him to.  
  
"Helen...Helen?" I heard someone saying. I shook myself from my trance, and realized that Andromache was shaking me.  
  
"Are you alright?" Andromache stated, Hector standing behind her gazing at me wide-eyed.  
  
"Yes...yes I'm fine." I said getting to my feet and smiling nervously.  
  
"Why were you following us?" Andromache said arching her eyebrows as she stared at me inquisitively.  
  
"Well...I was, I thought...I thought maybe you knew where Paris is?" I said stuttering madly and moving my golden hair from my face.  
  
"No, but I'm sure he hasn't got far. With that leg of his, I'm not sure he could" Hector said from behind Andromache and she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Thank you both." I said nodding, still feeling quite wicked at the fact that I had followed them. I started cursing at myself under my breath, making my way back to our bedroom. I heard a noise from the garden, and yet again curiousity got the best of me. I crept over to the sound, wondering what it could be. I peeked around the corner to see Paris with a bow and arrow, shooting at a man made of hay.  
  
"Paris!" I said excitedly, which was not the wisest thing to do, for he turned sharply letting an arrow fly and land right next to my head. I shreiked jumping to the ground, and then looking up amazed that I did not have an arrow sticking out of my skull.  
  
"Helen! I am so sorry, I did not know it was you" He limped over to me, helping me stand up.  
  
"You shouldn't sneak up on a Prince at target practice" He said in walking me over to a bench and taking a seat next to me. I couldnt tell if his tone was joking or serious. I nodded, letting him know I wouldn't do it again. His face quickly turned cold as he looked down at me and his eyes drooped.  
  
"What is the matter?" I said running my fingers down his cheek.  
  
"Hector leaves for the beach this morning. Father's orders." I could feel my mouth drop wide open and I began to shake my head in disbelief.  
  
"What, but why...how...why?" I said beginning to stutter again. I did this a lot when I was nervous. I would also twiddle my thumbs, or clumsily drops things. Paris shrugged, and I could see how upset he was. I pulled him into my arms, still in shock over the fact that the men were already going to the beach after our victory just yesterday.  
  
"He will be alright..." I said quietly, stroking the back of his neck.  
  
"He has to be" 


End file.
